Lightning Crashes
by xXxSnakePrinceXxX
Summary: Lightly based off of Lightning Crashes by Live. Lily gives birth to Harry, he doesn't make it so Lily gives Harry her life force. One-sided SS/LE one-shot turned multi-chap fic. HP/DM slash Rated M for Death and other Mature content.


**Ok, so I had a song-fic called 'Lightning Crashes' posted. It contained lyrics from the song Lightning Crashes by Live, so I rewrote it so my account wasn't deleted. I know the song isn't about a mother dying during birth but I figured this fit the whole life/death/reincarnation theme the song held. Listen to it while reading this; it's a really good song.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter; if I did, Snape would have married Lily, and Harry would be making-out with Draco before potions.**

"Come on Lily, push!" The voice of my best friend, Severus Snape, rang in my ears. I pushed hard. I heard thunder in the distance but it was drowned out by my groans of pain.

James Potter, my husband, was at one side of me squeezing my hand, while Sev was down by my legs, assisting with the birth.

Was child birth supposed to hurt this much? I pushed and pushed and pushed, until finally a few minutes earlier, at exactly three a.m. it was over. Relief flushed through me until I realized it was too quiet. 'Shouldn't my baby be crying?'

"Wh- what's wrong with my baby?" I cried frantically, stretching my arms out for my little angel. Everything was blurry, my head felt fuzzy, like it was stuffed with cotton.

"It's a boy, Lilz… and… he- he didn't make it…" Sev's voice cracked with tears. I faintly heard James murmuring comforting words but I didn't listen. 'What? M-my baby?'

Sobs wracked my body as I clutched him to my chest. "H-Harry! I cried his name. No my baby couldn't be dead; he was supposed to be healthy, happy, to grow up and love.

I felt confused. Wasn't he supposed to do these things? Why did I get to? Why did everyone else, when my baby, my innocent little Harry, was gone?

I turned on my side, crying with Harry clutched to my chest. 'No nononononono NO! He isn't dead, he won't die.'

I felt James try to take Harry, "Love, give him to me." I just hugged my ebony haired child closer.

I felt a small stir in my veins, and felt my magic and soul seep out of my skin in a vapor like manor. It was beautiful silver. It swirled around, surrounding us, My essence was being absorbed by the little angel.

-x-

Severus Snape could feel the magic shift and he knew what she was doing.

"NO!" He dropped to his knees next to his best friend and watched, the only thing he could do. She was giving her magic, her soul, her life, to the tiny person in her arms. He had felt her spirit reform, and seep into the child's being, through the soul bond they shared. The bond they formed as children.

'Lily… I promise… I'll guide your child…' Sobs wracked the young mans body at his silent promise.

-x-

Lily's eyes cracked open just in time to see her son's eyes. 'Just like mine, little angel…' She saw the silver mist glow around them, and turned her gaze towards Severus, "Take care of my little angel, Sev…" The fiery-haired woman whispered weakly.

"Always, Lilz." Salty liquid spilled over his eyes and down his ivory face. The dying girl smiled a small smile, and faced her husband, who had been silent since he realized what was happening.

She told him everything with that one look; how much she loved him and how much she didn't regret saving their child.

She heard a small whimper as the boy grabbed a lock of his mother's hair, holding it close.

Looking back into her son's eyes, a peaceful expression passed over her features, she whispered three words, "My little angel…" then her alabaster lids shut, forever sealing those glowing emeralds away from the world.

Lily Evans was gone. The sweetest, most caring person the two men in the room had ever met was dead; leaving behind an ebony haired child who needed them.

Severus just sat there for a moment, crying silent tears, hugging the young woman's hand.

James was kneeling next to him, staring blankly, as if his soul had been smashed. The hazel eyed man couldn't even look at the child who his love had given her life for. In his mind it was, and always would be, the child's entire fault. He was aware the body contained her soul, he could tell by Snivellus' outburst.

Potter stood and walked towards the door, he just could not stand the child who had lost him everything. He needed an heir, so the last living Potter would be it, but he refused to take care of it. He paused and muttered, "You won't see me again."

True to his word, that's the last time anyone saw James Potter alive.

Lily's angel started crying, as if he knew she would never breathe again. Severus picked him up and cradled him, hugging the last connection to the only woman he ever loved that he had.

He stared into the familiar emerald orbs and whispered brokenly, "What do I do now?"

**Ok review please! I might continue this into a story; I already have the plot set up, but only if more than 2 or 3 people like it.**

**xXxSnakePrinceXxX**


End file.
